User talk:Phalanx Actual/CR77 tactical rifle
Just dropping in to let you know that while Ajax may sound harsh, he is trying to be constructive in a tried-and-true method. He means no harm and only wants to improve your article. Feel free to ask around or check out Halopedia and brush up on canon since you have to follow it here. And remember, you're not alone with issues like these. Even though I appear to be a seasoned user, I too have had my troubles here, so don't feel intimidated, but please adjust this article as per Ajax's pointers and that will improve its quality. Thanks and good luck in the future, SPARTAN Talk 04:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I rewrote most of the article, now does it fit with established canon? ClydeE247 05:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Is it canon friendly now? I basically gutted the entire article and rewrote everything to make it more realistic, Some of the variants still need work i know but is the rifle practical/canon-friendly? P.S I did the same thing with the Shatter class carrier. It does seem better, but since I'm not an administrator I have no power in removing the template. Good luck in the future, SPARTAN Talk 19:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Err, still unrealistic. Firstly, you state that the CR77 possesses greater recoil than the BR55, yet the BR55 fires much larger 9mm rounds. Secondly, it would be highly impractical to chambre an assault rifle in 12.7x99mm rounds; they produce immense recoil, which is why they are only ever fired from either a mounted machine gun or a high-calibre sniper rifle; in addition, you slate that variant as a "Close-Quarters-Combat" variant, which would be highly inappropriate. Efficient close quarters weaponry include sub-machine guns and combat shotguns, not impractically high-calibre assault rifles. Thirdly, you cite the CR77 as being "highly customizable," yet you possess different variants for different attachments. Fourthly, why would you place a 6-round drum on an underslung grenade launcher? The entire point of underbarrel grenade launchers is to provide common infantry (not grenadiers) with the ability to fire grenades without a bulky weapon; adding a drum to the rifle would make it extremely unwieldy. Fifthly, there are no picatinny rails in Halo; mind you, this is over 500 years in the future; more efficient rail mounts would exist, and the picatinny would be far outdated. Sixthly, your rifle is very low-calibre for its supposed roles. Mind you, the standard issue MA5C already fires larger 7.62mm rounds, the BR55 fires even larger 9.8mm rounds, and the SRS99 fires 14.5mm rounds. Seventhly, a .50 BMG round (or 12.7x99mm, using standard calibre measurement) would be effective against vehicles even without being an HE round; .50 calibre rounds today are already used in anti-armour roles. Ok, I'm fixing it now, but the Variants are there so the weapon can be bought with the attatchements, and not forcing the Militaries that bought the weapon to buy the attatchments seperately, and since they are already built in, the optical sights should be zeroed in perfectly.ClydeE247 20:01, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Nomination for Namespace For #As per above conversation, and NCF policy. #Do not insult me. 09:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) #Your body will burn.